The True Angel Of Music
by ProngsPadfootMoonyCJC
Summary: Chloe is a not a normal girl. She has a very special gift but this ends in her being mocked but she pushes on through life with the help of her BFF/roommate Jessica. Chloe's mother disappeared one day and she had no clue where she went, she has to face the world and its cruelties. But when Chloe and Jessica realise that they are not meant to be in this time what will happen.
1. Chapter 1: Packing

Packing :POV of Chloe

"Chloe!"

Not again my BFF/Roommate Jessica, came into my room and jumped on my bed really excited. Ok I think she needs to calm down just a tad.

"Chloe! What are you doing in bed we are going in 4 hours!?" She shouted.

"OK calm down Jessy. I'm up go and pack and I will be ready shortly." I said hoping to calm her down before she passed out. The next thing I knew I was alone.

Getting out of bed was easy the hard thing was getting dressed. I know what your thinking right, why is that hard? Well when you're me it's hard. It is because of my gift, or curse you could call it. You see I have two pure, white, feathery wings (like an Angels wings mother used to say). I loved them but not what they always caused to happen.

Anyway need to get ready. Right! I sat at my dressing table just looking at my reflection. I had really dark brown curly hair with green and brown eyes. I had hazel, brown and green just dotted around in my eyes.

Grabbing my brush I brushed my curly locks so they we some what neat. I put on some clothes which were make to fit with my wings and grabbed a cloak. What? Just because it's 2016 it does not mean I can't be a wizard.

Jessy was in her room packing everything but the kitchen sink.

"You do know we are going for two days right?" I asked her.

"Well you can never be to careful!" She said dancing picking up things she needed (basically the whole closet). She was truly a born ballerina. Her feet seemed to float not tap or thud. She has brown, straight hair and dark chocolate brown eyes

"Are you ready to join the revolution!" Jessy said.

I did not mention it but she is a huge fan of Les Miserables. As for me I am the biggest phan of Phantom of the Opera. She liked it but not as much as me, but one thing we did agree on, was that whenever we watched the Phantom of the Opera it gave us a strange sense of home. Crazy right!

"Yes mademoiselle, just remember keep your hand at the level of your eyes!" I said quoting Madame Giry.

"Ok my Angel Of Music!" She said in a teasing tone which caused me to growl and she just giggled. She called me that as my nickname, it's annoying but she said that I have such a talent in music and that the wings make it feel more real.

"Ok little solider." I replied

"I'm only two months younger that you!"

"I know, but it's fun to tease you."

"Well, Harumph!" The word she created when she has become annoyed.

"You sound like La Carlotta... Wait I take that back her singing is 10 times worse."

"Agreed!" And with that she finished packing it was time to go to London.


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected performance

AN: Hello again,

I would like to say that I will not abandon this story and I hope you guys enjoy can you guess were the story is going.

I only own my OC characters Chloe and Jessica so far...

... Let my story begin!

Chapter two

Chloe's POV:

"OMG, I can't believe we're here!" We were outside the Phantom of the Opera theatre.

"Who is playing the phantom today?" Jessy asked

"Ramin Karimloo." I answered without hesitation.

"How do you know everything?" She asked a stranger, "How is is she knows everything?" I gave an apologetic look to the woman who Jessy was talking to and she went off.

"It's on the show board Jessy. And stop quoting things out of Harry Potter or I will start calling you Ron, little solider." And on that note we walked into the theatre.

I could hardly contain my excitement. But I did mange to unlike some of the girls fangirling. We went to the a member of staff who showed us where to sit. We got a box. It was not box 5 but still the view was amazing.

"Bloody Hell!" Jessy said barely above a whisper but I still hear it.

"I told you I will start calling you Ron!" Both of us burst into a fit of giggles.

"Um Chloe..."

"Yes"

"Um, we might have a problem..."

"What are you taking about... Oh." The conductor was having an huge argument with which looked like the manger.

"Well if we ever need a male version of Carlotta I think we found it" I said.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Who can that be?" Jessy asked me. As if I would know.

"I don't know, open the door."

"Ok..."

The door opened and a man walked in. Ok that's not weird. He said hello to Jessy and asked to speak to me. In private. Jessy left when I agreed.

"Hello I am a big fan of your works and on behalf of the theatre I would like to ask you something."

"Ok. But please Sir can you show me how you are first?" He nodded and removed the cloak.

I think I might do a fan girl and go mad. Guess who was right in front of me: Ramin Karimloo. But I have to act professional he must of heard of my conducting I did as a job when I was on holiday. Wait. Why do I have a feeling that.. No I will just wait.

"I have come here to ask you if you know how to conduct the music in Phantom of the Opera."

"Yes. I remember every song and music piece," not to mention I practice in my room all the time but I was not going to say that to him.

"Would you mind for this show being conductor of our Orchestra?"

"I would be delighted to." I was a bit puzzled how they knew I was here or how he knew who I was but I could not be happier.

"Perfect. I will take you to the cast right away"

I told Jessy everything before I left for the stage. I would be conducting the Phantom of the opera.

Once I met the crew and cast I was put into position. I gave every ounce of energy I had into that music if mum could see me now. Wherever she was I hope she was proud of me.

During the Interval I felt happy being able to preform like I was, I would prefer acting in the phantom but that will never be. Mainly I don't think they would want me due to the fact I have to massive wings on my back.

At the end of the show I got applauded for my last minute fill in. How I wish mother was here. But then Ramin and Sierra were pulling me on to the stage so everyone could see me but not my wings they were hidden by my cloak. I bowed and we all left the stage.

Jessy was waiting for me. At the entrance where she squeezed me so hard I think she shattered my rib cage.

"You were amazing."

"You really think so?"

"I know so!"

"Hey Jessy as I helped them they said we can go on the stage now that it's empty. Want to check it out?"

"Well duh!"

"I will take that as a yes."


	3. Chapter 3: Mysterious Happenings

**AN: Hey guys,**

 **This story is about to begin I need your help giving me some suggestions for this story.**

 **I do not own any of the phantom of the opera characters only my OC's.**

 **Here we goooooooo...**

Chapter 3: POV of Chloe

"Do you hear the people sing?" Jessy sang at the top of her lungs as it echoed around the theatre.

"Poor fool he makes me laugh ah ah ah" I sang and started to giggle. Which caused Jessy to laugh with me.

"My angel of music please play the violin for me?" Jessy said pleading.

"No, someone might hear"

"Who cares I want to hear you play. Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No!"

"Please!" Jessy was doing her special trick. The puppy dog eyes. Oh God.

"Fine! But I have no violin. Oh well..."

"Wait just a minute I have you violin right here." Wait what how did she get that?! I left that at home. The little viper!

"Ok give me that. What should I play?"

"Well duh, that's easy. Phantom of the opera!" A wide grin was across her face.

"Ok, but I'm not singing."

"Fine by me, now go on."

I took my violin case and carefully opened it. Inside was a pure black violin with white strings. This was the last gift my mother gave me before see disappeared. I picked it up and placed it on my shoulder. Taking the bow in the other I began to play.

As the final note played I had a strange feeling. It felt someone was watching me and Jessy. However a fast clapping brought me out of my daze.

"CHLOE! THAT WAS AMAZING!" She screamed at me while I put the violin away.

"Thank you!"

"You truly are the angel of music"

"You truly believe that don't you, little solider?"

"Of course I do that's why I said it!"

Suddenly I felt a presence in the room and Jessy could feel it to, but it felt very uninviting.

"Hello..."

"Chloe have you not seen any horror movies! You don't say hello to a stranger or spectre!"

As she said that a ball of blue light was in front of us. It was a light blue and looked like it was fire. Jessy took my hand. Instantly I knew she was scared that we would die but I did not think that. Anyway back to the ghost ball thing.

We stared at it for what seemed like a lifetime, then I hear horses and carriages and what I presume was people talking.

"Im scared Chloe"

"I know but think of it as an adventure!"

"Ah I like that idea"

All of a sudden we were knocked to the ground and the ghost ball came right at us. I heard Jessy scream as I lost consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4: where are we?

**AN: Hey guys thanks for the views! The story is moving on now and please don't hate me for the ending of this chapter.**

Enjoy.

Chloe's POV:

Ewh! I'm pretty sure something just licked me. I was scared about opening my eyes but you know what the say curiosity killed the cat. At first my vision was fuzzy and I noticed my head really hurt. But as my vision cleared I noticed a big black stallion in front of me. So I was licked by something. A horse! I loved horses so does Jessy...Oh GOD!

I looked around and found her lying there. PLEASE NO! My first opinion of what I was looking at was that she was dead but I heard her stirring and realised she must of hit her head like me.

As fast as I could run I was at he side.

"Jessy are you all right?"

She sat up and looked at me and said "Yeah I guess I'm ok but what on earth I'm I wearing and what are you wearing?"

I was confused what did she mean. Oh. I looked as her and I more that once we were wearing clothes that make up look like your Victorian women. And wait was I wearing a corset well that would explain why is was hard to breathe.

"Chloe why is there a black stallion behind you"

" I have no clue. He woke me up but I have no clue of its name."

"Ok right let me get this straight we are in Victorian clothes and a horse woke you up and we have no idea where we are!?"

"Well yes..."

"What are we going to do!?" Jessy now was beginning to panic. I embraced her and said comforting things to stop her from having a mental break down when the stallion nudged me. The horse was now kneeling as if it wanted us to climb on it.

"Jessy I think the horse knows the way. And don't look at me like that you already know I'm mad"

"I'm afraid so completely bonkers."

"As are you. But can I tell you something?"

"What?"

"All the best people are."

I walked to the kneeling horse and plopped onto it and pulled Jessy so she was sitting behind me.

"Chloe you wings are showing!"

"Oh thank you" and I wrapped my black cloak closer to me.

The horse (wishing it had a name) stood up and took us into a town. I suddenly had a weird feeling. I could no place it.

"I know where we are. Jessy I know where we are!"

"Where?"

All I needed to do was point to one building and which caused her mouth to drop open. We must be in the phantom of the opera realm. Just a few meters away from us was the grand Opera Populaire.

Meanwhile the stallion went right up to the front of the opera house and we plopped off. I took the horse to the stables with Jessy where some men where having an argument about something. I clear my throat and all three of them turned to me with their mouthes open.

"Mademoiselle, where did you find that horse?"

"Monsieur, I found him wondering in the woods and he brought me and my companion here."

"Well mademoiselle you have saved our lives if it were known we lost a horse especially that one they would of had our heads"

They took the horse and me and Jessy went back to the front doors.

"Are we going to go in?" I asked Jessy

"Well duh, the horse brought us here for a reason!"

And as she said that she pushed the doors open and we went in. I closed the door while Jessy was busy trying to contain her excitement. I look around the lobby and it was beautiful. Jessy took her cloak off while I just took my hood down.

I heard foot steps make there way to the top of the stairs. Jessy and I looked up in unison to see none over than Madame Giry herself. But the words she spoke startled me.

"Dear God, can it be?!"


	5. Chapter 5: Family Reunion

**AN: hey guys the story is getting going now please R & R. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Special thanks to gothicpoet0615 for following and favouriting.**

Chloe POV:

Madame Giry rushed done the stairs to confront us. But she was starting at Jessy the whole time and then she spoke.

"Is that you Jessica?"

"Yes, how did you know my name?" Jessy replied confusion evident in her voice.

"Because you are my daughter! And I am so happy to have you back you disappeared when you were two years old."

"Oh that explains a lot" I said and madame looked at me.

"And are you...?No! No it can not be! What is your name mademoiselle?"

"Chloe Daaé, Madame" as soon as those words came out Madame Giry hard a small smile in her face and began leading us to a room. It was small but big enough to talk in. I could not believe what was happening. Jessica was Madame Giry's daughter.

"I have a mother?" I could tell that Jess was taking this rather slowly but she had the happiest smile on her face ever.

"Yes child I am your mother and I hope to catch up with all the time we have missed"

I felt extremely out of place at this point. I should not be here listing to a mother daughter confiscation.

"You two are welcome here to the Opera Populaire. But you need jobs." Madame said I was opening my mouth when Jessy beat me to it.

"Oh, I can dance ballet." Like mother like daughter.

"Can you child? Well we will get you a place as a ballerina. And what can you do mademoiselle?"

"Well I can sing and dance but I feel like that would be impossible"

"Why?"

"I will show you Madame" I stood up from the chair and turned around. I undid my cloak and let it fall. My two white wings spread out and I flew just a little. And turned to face her. For some reason she look happy. Extremely happy.

"So you are who I thought you were. Anyway, well can you do anything else?"

"Yes I can play any instrument ,well all that I've tried, don't ask me who I can do it, but it just happens."

"Well you two sit here I will talk to the manger and I need to get two people, so just wait here." We both silently nodded and she left us.

"Chloe I think I'm home"

"What?" I was confused.

"I said I think I was meant to be here all along"

"Well it looks that way. I'm so happy that you have a mother now!"

"I know"

We looked around the room. But we fell into comfortable silence. Wait a minute...

"How did this get here?" I went over to the small writing desk to find my theatre book.

"What is it?"

"It's my theatre book with my music and designs in it."

"How did it get here?"

"I don't know but I am grateful, I think I would perish if I lost this book."

Then I hear voices outside the door. It was to late to put my cloak on so I did what I could and tried to act normal.

The door opened and Madame walked in with too others.

"Hello, I'm Meg your twin sister" she spoke directly to Jessica and they gave each other a tight embrace.

I looked at the other girl and she stood staring at me. And I stared at her in return until she spoke.

"Is that really you Chloe?"

"Christine?"

"Oh it is you!" See ran up to me and gave me the tightest hug imaginable. I gladly returned it.

"I have a sister." I spoke barely above a whisper.

"Yes as do I. A twin for that matter! But why is your back coved in feathers?"

"Oh" my god this is going to ruin breathe. I let my wings open and flap a little so I was just of the ground.

"Your like an angel!" The words from Meg felt as though they were out of place.

"Yes she is and my sister. You don't need to worry I just got you I'm not going to throw you away " my sisters comforting words gave me instant relief. I gave hear I smile and she returned it.

"I have spoke to the mangers Jessica will be a new ballerina and Chloe will be a violinist in the Orchestra pit"

"Just like father was." Christine whisked in my ear.

"Now lets show you to the cast and Orchestra members" and with that Madame Giry lead us to the stage.


	6. Chapter 6: Prove It!

Chloe POV:

I grabbed my cloak and wrapped it round my shoulders and tied a bow at the neck. Right time to meet everyone. Christine (my sister) held my hand giving it a tight squeeze and we walked through the halls towards the stage. On the outside I was calm but in the inside I think the butterflies were having a party.

Madame Giry lead us to the parlour and opened the doors to the to the stage and seating area.

"WOW!" Jessy said full of excitement.

"Oh my!" Is all I could say it looked exactly like the movie. Beautiful red velvet seats. Golden angles hanging from the boxes. It was magical.

"Do you like it?" Christine asked still holding my hand.

"Yes, it amazing." I said breathless

"What is that?"my sister asked pointing to my over hand.

"Oh. This is my theatre book"

"Your what?"

"My theatre book. It has costume and set designs and music that I have composed and ..."

"Can I see it please?" She said

"Ok." I handed it to her and she took it happily. She began flicking through the pages and Meg and Madame did the same. They all looked at me in shook. Oh great now they think I'm really bad.

"Chloe you are so talented!" Christine spoke in a hushed tone and gave me a tight embrace.

"Really?"

"Yes my dear these show potential!" Madame Giry said will a small smile on her face.

"Thank you." At that moment I had a really funny feeling. But I could not put my finger on it. But I was broken out of my daze buy horrible singing. Guess who? La Carlotta. Great she was here.

"Christine and Meg take Jessica to meet the other ballerinas." Madame Giry said in a soft but strict tone. " I will introduce Chloe to the Orchestra members."

The next thing I knew we were walking up to the Orchestra pit. The butterflies were now doing the tango in my stomach. Ok don't mess this up.

"Monsieur. Reyer this is Mademoiselle Chloe Daaé." Madame Giry said.

"Yes our new violinist. Do you have your own violin?"

"Yes Monsieur." I said hold my violin case that I had since I play on stage.

"Splendid. Now go and sit in the pit and introduce yourself to the others."

"Yes Monsieur." I said as I made my way down the stairs. The first thing I noticed was that all the members were staring at me. And second they were all men. Great. Hopefully they will be nice.

"Mademoiselle the stage is that way." One said.

"Oh no monsieur. I am the new violinist." I replied all of them laughed except the boy violinist who looked sorry for me.

"Your kidding. You could not had a instrument like that." Another said I felt my blood boil but I stayed calm and collected.

"For your information Monsieur I can."

"Really! Why don't you prove!" He said as a statement.

"Fine I will!" I said confidently.

"Monsieur Reyer." The same man spoke. The conducted popped his head up. "This Mademoiselle has agreed to play us something."

"Splendid. The stage is empty so Miss Daaé can come up and play." Oh great on stage.

"Yes Monsieur." I said getting out my pitch black violin. I could of swore I heard one or two of the orchestra members gasp.

Slowly I walked to the stage and got into the correct position. I decided to play a composition of songs from the phantom of the opera. (Phantom of the opera- Lindsey Stirling). I put my heart and soul into the songs.

Near the end of the song I got higher and higher on my violin and got to the highest note. Then I played a little bit on the end to prove my point that I can play. I looked around and everyone looked shocked and then started to applaud. Next thing I knew my sister ran on stage and started hugging me.

"You play just like father." She whispered in my ear. At this I felt my heart swell up. Father. My father. I played like him.

"Thank You. I must go back to the pit but I will see you in a bit. Okay?"

"Okay" as she spoke I left for the pit.

As I walked down the stairs (second time today because I had to prove myself) I heard clapping all the men were rising from there chairs and were praising me. Then returned to the seats and stared to chat. I saw my seat next to the boy I saw before.

"Bonjour mademoiselle" he spoke very politely.

"Bonjour Monsieur" I said being equally polite.

"Oh please call me Charles"

"Only if you call me Chloe in return"

"May I ask you something Chloe?"

"Yes Charles."

"Who was that hugging you on the stage?"

"Oh that was my sister Christine Daaé."

"So your the missing Daaé sister. And do you know the new ballerina?"

"Yes, she is Jessica Giry." He gave me a puzzled look.

"Lost daughter of Madame Giry, the ballet instructor."

"Oh I see. Do you know if-"

"Ladies and gentlemen the rehearsals for today are over. We will start from the top tomorrow." Monsieur Reyer said dismissing everyone.

"I will see you tomorrow Chloe" he said rising from his seat.

"See you tomorrow Charles." And as I said that he left.

"Chloe... Chloe... Chloe" that must be Christine I thought.

"I'm coming." I said coming up from the pit.

"Where did you learn to play like that?"

"I don't know... I just sort of did."

"That makes no sense." She said looking rather frustrated.

"Are you alright Christine? You look rather annoyed?"

"Yes I'm fine. I'm sorry just have a lot on my mind at the moment. Anyway I better show you where your sleeping in the ballet dormitories."

"Okay but Christine,"

"Yes Chloe?"

"If you do need someone to talk too. Just remember you can talk to me anytime. I know how it feels to feel like your the only one who is there for yourself but just know that I am here for you."

Christine ran up to me and embraced me tight and I gladly returned it. I swore I saw a tear fall down her cheek but she wiped it away.

"Come on I need to show you where you're sleeping."

Around a few corridors, up the stairs ,though a door and all of a sudden we were in the ballet dormitories. As we entered all the girls were minding there own business. The room was lined with beds. At the back of the room there was a big window and four beds beneath it. Meg and Jessy waved to us a we came in. I was next to the wall then Christine in the bed next to me, then Meg and last Jessy against the other wall.

"Here is your bed." Christine said.

At the end of the bed there was a trunk which I opened.

"Thank you, but do you know why there are clothes in here"

"It was empty this morning." Meg said

They were clothes that fit my wings. Ok that is strange...

 **AN: hello guys,**

 **So sorry have had writes block. But the it is done will update soon.**

 **Erik: when will I be in it?**

 **Me: Be say what I told you to say.**

 **Erik: Alright! Please review and favourite.**

 **Me: And...**

 **Erik: She does not own any of the characters only her OC's. Happy?**

 **Me: Yes.**


	7. Chapter 7: Please sing to me

Chloe POV:

I looked through all the clothes until I found a simple white night gown. I removed my cape when I heard gasps all around me. Every ballerina - excluding Meg,Christine and Jessy- was staring at me. Well at my wings at least. I was immediately bombarded with questions many 'can you fly' or 'can I touch them'. Jessy jumped from the bed and pulled me along to the bathroom so I could change.

"Thanks" I said relived she got me to the bathroom.

"No problem." And she walked back to her bed.

Getting dresses was really hard. But I managed fine. I was in the lovely silk night gown and started to brush my hair as I came out. The ballerinas were gossiping. So I found my way to my bed where Christine was having trouble brushing her hair so I took over brushing her hair.

"Thank you" she said as I finished.

"It's no problem." I said as I lay on my bed.

Madame Giry came in the room and told us to put the lights out and go to bed. Everyone did as she said and were in there beds within seconds. The room was silent for a few moments before soft snores reached my ears. Everyone is asleep. So I closed my eyes thinking about the events of the day and fell into a light sleep.

Suddenly I woke up to the sounds of screams coming from the bed next to me. Christine! I bolted out of bed and shook her slightly. She jumped up into a sitting position and began to cry. Madame came to the door and Christine and I walked out the room into a small room. Madame got Christine some water and left us to go back to bed. I was holding Christine in my arms in the divan slowly rocking her.

"It's okay. I'm here it was just a nightmare."

"Oh Chloe. I'm scared."

"Shh it's alright I'm here."

"Can you sing to me?"

"It depends. Would it make you feel better?"

"Yes" she said nodding her head and tightening the embrace. I stroked her hair gently and thought of a song to sing.

" I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

'Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

"These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me"

I could feel Christine slowly loosen her grip on me.

"You used to captivate me by your resonating light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face, it haunts my once pleasant dreams

Your voice, it chased away all the sanity in me

"These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me"

I knew by now that Christine was asleep but I carried on the rest of the song just in case.

"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along"

I began to think I have a sister now and need to care for her. And maybe I will no longer need to be alone.

"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

Ah, me... ah, me... ah..."

The last note rang out until it was only the sound of my sisters breathing left. I slowly wiggled out from underneath Christine and lay her down. I decided to carry her back to her bed were it would be more comfortable. I picked her up and opened the door to find 3 sleeping ballerinas outside the door. Ok. Now I have to carry four people. 2 of the 3 were Meg and Jessy.

I went into the room and lay Christine down then went out and got Meg then Jessy the the other girl who if I recall her name was Annie. I myself was not really tired. So I went back out to blow the candles out in the small room I used to calm Christine down in. All of a sudden Madame Giry was there and told me to sit down.

"Was that you singing?"

"Yes Madame"

"You are quite talented I must say. Is Christine alright?"

"Yes she feel asleep when I sang to her so I carried her to bed along with both your daughters and Annie."

"What do you mean child?"

"When I opened the door to put Christine to bed the three girls were on the floor asleep so I carried them to bed one at a time."

"Well thank you you must go to bed now child."

"Yes Madame." I said and walked out and lay in my bed until I heard a voice singing ever so softly in my ear. It was very, very soft and almost velvet voice. And I let a smile pass over my face as I fell into a deep sleep. I knew who it was. It was the Phantom of the opera.

...

I woke to sunlight shining bright in my face and everyone was still asleep. I went to my truck and got a simple light blue dress and a few other things and went to the bathroom to get changed. I had a quick bath in the tub and got dry and dressed. When I was done I looked in the mirror in the bathroom. It was small but I thought of the voice I hear last night. I was sure that was Erik but he was most likely sing to Christine...wait he is in love with my sister?! Oh no, now I've got to go through and sort it out. Ahhhh! But I promise myself that whatever happens I will be there for her and hopefully she will be there for me.

On that note I walked back into the ballet dormitories. I walked in and sat on my bed and heard a lot of the ballerinas stirring. I looked down at my theatre book drawing a little costume of the devil. All of a sudden I looked up to find everyone staring at me expect Jessy who was still asleep.

"What? What did I do?" I said very uncomfortably.

"Was that you singing last night?" A chorus of the great. They found out.

"Yes, she was singing to me" Christine said getting up from her bed to sit with me. The ballerinas nodded and went to get ready for breakfast then rehearsal. "Thank you." She said looking embarrassed.

"It fine. I quite enjoyed looking after you." This caused her to giggle.

"What are you drawing?" She asked full of curiosity.

"It's a costume of the devil for a play. It's only a ruff drawing."

"It's amazing. Anyway I must get ready for the breakfast."

"Okay. I'll wait here." I placed my book under my pillow so no one could see and graves a black cloak and wrapped it round me.

Christine came out and grasped my hand. We followed a very bubbly Meg and a happy Jessy to the dining room. Meg was chatting to Christine and Jessy and I was walking behind them on my own. I don't really mind. They didn't mean to block me out I guess so I just went with it.

When we enter the dining hall there was a lot of chattering. I could hardly hear myself think. The girls went to sit with the ballerinas so I was left alone until I spotted Charles and he seemed to spot me to as he waved me over to him.

"Hay can I sit with you?"

"Yes, of course you can."

"Thank you"

As we eat and made friendly chatter. It was nice to know that he would look out for me and I for him.

As we were finishing two men who looked about the same age as me and Charles came over. From what they were wearing I thing they are stage hands.

"Hay Charles boy!" One shouted

"Hey guys this is my friend Chloe." Charles said

"Bonjour" I said to them eager to make new friends.

"Bonjour my name is Peter"

"And Hello malady I am Benjamin but everyone calls me Ben"

"Hello Peter and Ben it's nice to meet you" and with that said we talked about ourselves and opera things until it was time to make our way to the stage. I felt happy to know people.

Suddenly I was knocked to the wall as a very annoyed Carlotta came barging past.

"Watch were you going you little toad!" Carlotta screamed at me. I really hate her.

"Well perhaps a excuse me would be more appropriate. Anyway excuse me!" I said and walked around her. I was quickly followed by Charles to the stage with a very angry Carlotta was on our tail. Great I have to deal with even more of her.

 **AN: hello guys, Review and tell me what you think about what Carlotta might do to Chloe. Special thanks to chrissymama for following and favouriting. Song is by EVANESCENCE. The song is called my immortal.**

 **Erik: Is that all I get?**

 **Me: Be patient please. And say what I told you to say.**

 **Erik: Fine. Review and favourite. And she does not own The Phantom of the opera.**

 **Me: Review and Erik will give you a hug.**

 **Erik: Yeah I will give you a ... Wait WHAT?!**

 **Me: Bye (runs away from an angry Erik).**


	8. Chapter 8: Diva

Chloe PVO:

Great. Just great.

Charles and I made it to the stage but still could not stop the shouts and insults of Carlotta. Charles went to the pit but was stopped by the diva herself. She looked a annoyed. Really annoyed!

"YOU ARE DA LITTLE TOAD!" She screeched but I was slightly better than her singing.

There was a silence. An utterly painful silence.

"TOAD!" Carlotta shouted at me again.

"I'm not a toad!" I said in a calm but strict voice. And walked to the pit.

Where was Charles? He left me on stage with her? I went in the pit to find him sitting in his seat looking like he was minding his own business. I wanted to scream at him but I couldn't. I knew that if I did then I would lose a dear friend. So I just picked up my violin and began to rehearse.

xxx

Practice ended and it was nearly night fall. The opera we were rehearsing was strange and would open tomorrow night. I could not remember the name. I parked up my violin in hand and exited the pit. Charles didn't speak to me only stare. I did not like it. Not one bit.

All of a sudden, la Carlotta was behind me. Before I could turn around to face her she ripped of my cloak. I heard the hole cast bust into a fit of laughter and the stared insulted me calling me things like 'your the angle of Hell' and what not.

I turned to face the women who I really wish I didn't know and snatched my cloak.

"I really hope your happy!" I said standing my ground.

"Yes quite you little freak of nature!" And she spat in my face. Those words stung the most. Bringing back memories of so much pain. I ran out off of the stage , while tears flowed down my checks.

I ran down the halls looking for that little room I used when comforting my sister. Once I saw it I ran into it and slammed the door shut. That's when I lost it! I collapsed in the middle of the room and sobbed. Why was life so crawl?

Once I had charmed my sobs down I decided to sing a song that alway made me feel a bit better.

" _Child of the wilderness_

 _Born into emptiness_

 _Learn to be lonely_

 _Learn to find your way in darkness_

 _Who will be there for you_

 _Comfort and care for you_

 _Learn to be lonely_

 _Learn to be your one companion_

 _Never dreamed that out in the world_

 _There are arms to hold you_

 _You've always known_

 _Your heart was on it's own "_

I pause thinking of the lyrics when a voice filled the room and sang.

 _ **"So laugh in your loneliness**_

 _ **Child of the wilderness**_

 _ **Learn to be lonely**_

 _ **Learn to love life that is lived alone"**_

I was amazed and I knew who it was. It was obvious. I sang:

 _"Learn to be lonely_

 _Learn to be your one companion_

 _Never dreamed that out in the world_

 _There are arms to hold you_

 _You've always known_

 _Your heart was on it's own "_

We both sang in harmony:

 _ **"So laugh in your loneliness**_

 _ **Child of the wilderness**_

 _ **Learn to be lonely**_

 _ **Learn how to love life that is lived alone"**_

That was amazing. That voice was amazing! But one thing startled me why was he singing to me and with me.

Another silence. I really hate these.I decided to break it.

"Hello?"

"..."

"Would you please show yourself? I would like to meet you. Your voice was heavenly." I try end to complement him maybe that will get him to show his face.

"..."

"Hello?" I asked one more time.

"..."

I stood up and and went to the door. However when I tried to open it. It would not budge. I was locked in.

Then the candles went out and I felt something move behind me.

The last thing I saw was a a stark white mask before everything went black.

 **AN: Hello hope you enjoyed. I will probably update once a week I from now on. I am also writing a Pirates of the Caribbean fan fiction. Song is learn to be lonely by ALW**

 **Erik: what happened to Chloe?**

 **Me:I don't know what did you do?**

 **Erik: Nothing...**

 **Me: Anyway thank you to Child of Music and Dreams for following and favouriting and you get to hug Erik.**

 **Erik: Ok but I'm going to kill you soon.**

 **Me: No your not.**


	9. Chapter 9: Good and Bad News

POV:Chloe

I woke up in the same little room but I was on the divan. How did I get here? I looked around a spotted a note with a lovely pure white rose next to it with a black ribbon around it. Ding! Phantom alert!

I picked it up and it read:

"Dear Miss Chloe Daáe,

I greatly apologies for the way everyone has treated you in your arrival of this theatre. I hope to fix this problem as soon as I can.

On a lighter note I would like to compliment your talent on the violin and your voice skills. I would like to offer you voice lessons. If you accept leave this letter on the nightstand.

Your obtain friend

O.G"

Wow! He wants to teach me? I thought, he teaches my sister as her angel of music and why not.

He apologised for something he did not do. That was kind of... Sweet.

I put the letter on the nightstand. I would expect. I pick up the white rose and put it to the end of my nose and smelt it's sweet scent.

"Thank you" I said before walking out the door.

-

"Chloe!" Christine shouted running up to me and embracing me. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"What are you talking about?"

"The way Carlotta and everyone treated you it's not fair."

"Christine you don't have to apologise it was not your fault."

"Guys!" Meg and Jessy shouted in unison.

"Yes?" I said.

"Madame Giry wants to speak with you."

"Ok can you take us to her office?"

"Yes" Jessy and Meg said again in unison.

The four of us were at the entrance to the door and I knocked twice. It opened to reveal Madame Giry looking quite upset.

"Ah, come in Chloe and Christine. Meg and Jessy go back to practice."

We went in and sat down. I had a bad feeling. A really bad feeling.

"You called Madame Giry" I said.

"Yes I'm afraid I have some good news and some bad news."

"What's the bad news?" I asked

"Um... Well the manger has seen it fit to...um remove you from the orchestra."

"Oh..."

"And the good news?" Christine said putting a hand on mine.

"The manger said you can still have a Job here and we do need a stable girl." Madame said trying to make it better.

"I can work with horses. I used to ride and race them so I know how to take care of them fine." I said. I love horses so this wasn't that bad.

"Ok. Well let's show you to the stable. Christine you can come along if you want?"

"Ok" she said and I smiled at her.

-

As soon as we walked down the stairs, I saw the stable men try to keep a black stallion from jumping every where. One of them shouted Cesaer.

I ran up to the horse and put my hands out.

"Cesaer, calm down boy" and he started to calm down he was staining right into my eyes. "Good boy" I said while I patted his head.

"Thank you mademoiselle. Would you mind putting him in his pen?"

"Sure." I said he followed me into the pen and then I closed the door. "Good Ceasaer."

"You do have quite a talent with horses, Chloe."

"Thank you Madame."

"Edward?" Madame called

"Yes Madame Giry?"

"You have a new member of the stable team and she has already solved one of your problems with Ceasaer."

Edward came from around the corner and saw me.

"She has solved more than one. Anyway hello and you are?"

"Chloe. Chloe daàe." And we shook hands

"Edward. Edward Smith."

"Right me and Christine will take our leave."

"Can I just have a moment with Chloe before we go?" Christine said.

"Ok"

Christine came up and embraced me.

"Just so you know father would be so proud of you, no matter what job you have."

"You too I will see you later ok."

"Ok" and she went off with Madame Giry.

"Right well let's teach you the names of the horses"

"Yes." And I looked down to my hand to realise that I still had the white rose in my hand.

 **AN: Hi guys please don't hate me.**


	10. Chapter 10: A Voice in the Darkness

Right now I was sitting on my bed reading as I did not need to tend to the horses and I kept thinking about that letter I got and was wondering when my lessons would start. I felt this urge to sing so I went for a walk until I found a small room with a piano and some candles. I light them and opened the lid of the piano and sung along to the words of a favourite song of mine.

"There was a time when men were kind

When their voices were soft

And their words inviting

There was a time when love was blind

And the world was a song

And the song was exciting

There was a time

Then it all went wrong

I dreamed a dream in time gone by

When hope was high

And life worth living

I dreamed that love would never die

I dreamed that God would be forgiving

Then I was young and unafraid

And dreams were made and used and wasted

There was no ransom to be paid

No song unsung

No wine untasted

But the tigers come at night

With their voices soft as thunder

As they tear your hope apart

As they turn your dream to shame

He slept a summer by my side

He filled my days with endless wonder

He took my childhood in his stride

But he was gone when autumn came

And still I dream he'll come to me

That we will live the years together

But there are dreams that cannot be

And there are storms we cannot weather

I had a dream my life would be

So different from this hell I'm living

So different now from what it seemed

Now life has killed

The dream I dreamed"

I sang letting the note ring in the air.

Suddenly I felt as though I was not alone. What do I do leave? Ok I will do that. I closed the lid and walked over to the door and twisted the handle however the door would not budge. Well I'm stuck in here.

"Hello…" I called out. The candles were blown out and I could hear the swish of a cape. I heard a purring noise and looked down at my feet to see a cat. Wait is that h-

"Have you ever hear that curiosity killed the cat?" a deep velvety voice question from within the darkness of the room. Right so a cat and him what next.

"Ah , but Monsieur satisfaction brought it back." I said stepping deeper into the room. I had this chilling sensation on my skin and it made me very uneasy.

The voice chuckled at my response and it was very rich yet light. I was sure it was him now.

"Do you have any idea who I am child?" he said still hiding in the never ending darkness. Child? Im no child, but I wasn't going to say that to him he probably has his punjab lasso.

"Yes…"

"Say it."

"You're the phantom of the opera." I said in a low but calm voice. I sensed something behind be and I began to turn around only to have a cloth put over my face. The only thing going through my mind at that moment was chloroform classy.

 _ **AN: This is a Small but I need your guys ideas to help me figure out the next part. Im sooooooooooo sorrrrryyyyyyyy!**_

 _ **Erik: What did I do?**_

 _ **Me: I don't know you did it.**_

 _ **Erik: Well we will have to let the fans decide and why is it so short?**_

 _ **Me: This is to show them i'm not dead.**_

 _ **Erik: But why?**_

 _ **Me: Because of school mocks know say what I told you to say!**_

 _ **Erik: She is really sorry for not updating and sorry that this chapter is short and she would like you to suggest what should happen next.**_

 _ **Me: Please review and the song is I dreamed a Dream from les Miserables.**_


	11. Chapter 11: Face to Mask

Chloe POV:

I felt a slight weight on my chest and I could swear I hear light purrs too. Opening my eyes I saw the cat from before lying in a ball on my chest.

"Hello little one…" I said stroking its ears softly. Opening her eyes I saw they we deep but light blue. She got up and wrapped herself round my neck nuzzling into my neck as if trying to tell me to go back to sleep. I gave out a soft laugh looking as her she was light brown (almost grey) except for certain areas such as her nose, ear, tail and paws.

Wait. Where am I? Looking around I found myself in a swan bed cover in red silk sheets that felt wonderful on my skin. Okay know I know the Phantom took me but the funny thing is I have lost all my knowledge of the plot of the film, books and musical. I don't know anything more then that he is the phantom of the opera I can't even remember his name.

Suddenly I heard someone playing. It sounded like an organ and it was a light sweet melody that if I had not just woke up would of put me to sleep. The cat quickly jumped of me and started pawing at feet, like saying get up you lazy person.

I slipped my feet of the bed onto the harsh cold floor and looked around the room again. It had everything a girl could ask for. A soft bed, white dressing table and wardrobe, it was lovely. The walls almost looked cave like as if it was carved out by tools.

The cat pawed my feet again and ran out of the room through underneath a curtain that I assumed must act like doors. I walked up to the velvet sheet and pulled it to my left and stepped through the threshold.

What I saw nearly made me grasp a glassy lake with mist floating on top of it with a boat by the shore and candles every where it was truly amazing. The music still played as I turned to look at the musician who was playing and of course it was him, the phantom of the opera.

I was standing at the top of some stairs that lead to the room that I just left. The cat walked down the stairs and hopped on top of the organ, yet the man just kept playing. I watched the cat as a it looked rather frustrated with the man and jumped onto the organ coursing the man to fall of his stole he was sitting on. I couldn't help it, I let out a giggle as the cat ran back to me. The man was now stiff and tense as he must of hear me laugh.

"Hello," I said walking up to him, "are you alright?" The man turned around from his still seated position on the floor and I got to have a good look at his face. He had black slick back hair and a very handsome face, well what I could see of it because on the other side of his face he had a stark white mask, however what really had me hooked were his eyes they were sparkling gold and they were hypnotising.

Realising I was staring I offered my hand to the man to help him up. He looked at it strangely as though he never even held a hand before, but took it anyway and I helped pull him up. His eyes burned into mine as we stood there him still holding onto my hand as though I would disappear.

"Um… Monsieur?" I said waking him from a trance like state.

"Yes Mademoiselle?"

"Why am I hear?"

"You did except my singing lessons. Did you not?" he questioned although it was a rather rhetorical question.

"Yes, But please Monsieur what is your name?"

"You know that already Mademoiselle."

"Yes, I know you are The Phantom Of The Opera but your name. For instance you can call me Chloe." said with a soft smile.

"My name? Nobody has ever asked that…" I heard him mumble the last part. "Erik. my name is Erik Mademoiselle."

"Chloe" I reminded him, "Call me Chloe and I have one more question…"

"Well, what is it?"

"What's your cats name?"

He laughed at my question as we both looked at the cat now sitting on the organ stall.

"Ayesha. Her names Ayesha" he said as the cat replied with a happy meow.

 _ **AN: Hello finally the Phantom is in a chapter fully. Please leave a review if you think I should do a Phantom POV.**_


	12. Chapter 12: His thoughts

**AN: PLEASE READ!**

 **I am so sorry that I have not been updating this. But I have good news I now have my own computer so I will update more now. Thank you to all of you for your reviews and your support again I'm really sorry. Please leave a review as I love reading them and they give me good motivation. I am truly sorry but enjoy!**

Erik's POV

Chloe was taken out of my orchestra! I am not amused. Her violin skills would of blended perfectly with Christine's voice I will have to write a letter to the management about this. How dare Carlotta say those thing about a little angel like her, of course she is no match for Christine my angel of music.

Yet I do find it interesting how she managed to tame my horse and I respect her for that. She reminds me of my past, however just opposite to me. I was always known as the devils child where she, if she were in my situation, would of been called something like a true angel. But hopefully she won't have to go through that pain and suffering and could live a happy life with somebody she loves. When they called her names after Carlotta's little stunt I was furious. That wretched women hurt my love's sister, which I shall not allow.

I was playing my organ to try and calm my nerves trying to be quiet though as Chloe was sleeping in my room. The music transforms into a gentle tune and I feel the presents of Ayesha on my organ, although I simply try to ignore her so I can continue the sweet melody I was being to make, that was until the rascal jumped onto the organ keys starling me and as a result making me fall to the floor with a harsh thump.

My ears then picked up the most delightful sound of giggling coming from the stairs where I look to see the winged girl herself. She then proceeded to ask me if I was alright. No one has ever asked me that and I froze just looking at her however she seems to be doing the exact same to me. It must've been 10 minutes till she asked why she was here. She must know why I brought her here I wrote it in a letter after all.

Then she asked me my name. My name. Nobody wanted to know my name so eventually I told her and now she want me to just call her Chloe. I will call her whoever and whatever I want, not what she tells me to, yet I look into her eyes and I feel myself comply to her.

"Call me Chloe and I have one more question…"

"Well, what is it?" I ask already eager to get on with the voice lesson and scared that it might be something personal to me.

"What's your cats name?"

For the first time in awhile I laughed a true laugh and I don't even know why. It just sort of a bizarre question to ask out of all of them, to be honest I thought she was going to ask about my mask which i'm glad she did not.

"Ayesha. Her names Ayesha." I said as I looked at the cat now sitting on the organ stoll looking at Chloe and I as though it knows something we don't. She then jumps of the stall and starts heading towards me before quickly changing direction and pawing at Chloe's feet. Chloe gently picked her up and smiles at the cat cuddling her softly. My chest starts to burn with this harsh pain stabbing me in the chest and I don't like it one bit so I say something to get her to stop looking at the cat and back as me.

"Right, shall we start your voice lesson?"


End file.
